It Never Seems To End
by fraytray
Summary: The middle of season two. Nina has no idea how ho find the mask, and things just keep getting wackier. Fabina, Peddie, Amfie! Review!
1. Shattered Glass

**Hey guys,**

**I'm a middle school girl and I love House of Anubis. I often read FanFictions, and I've read some pretty good ones, but none of them were just perfectly me. So I decided to post my own. **

**This is my first story. I ship Fabina all the way, and I always keep up the mystery and suspense level. My favorite author so far is live0laugh0love. She writes what I love, and I really hope she comes back.**

**This is taking place in the middle of Season 2, because I know Nathalia Ramos isn't coming back, and that would ruin Fabina, so I don't wanna write about Season 3 yet.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Nina's POV ***

"It is ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop."

I listened for the gentle drop of his pin, and watched his expression turn to a grin. He turned and headed up the stairs. I crept out of the kitchen, and tiptoed down the hall into Fabian's room.

Immediately after I knocked, he had appeared at the doorway.

"Nina-"

"Come on, let's go!" I felt slightly bad cutting him off, but we had to go down into the cellar soon rather than later. Also, it wasn't me who decided to go kissing someone else. Ever since the ball, we haven't been the closest, but the problem was, I still liked him. I knew he had fallen for Joy already, and that only made my love for him expand.

He gave me a slightly offended look, but I pretended not to notice and lead him into the kitchen. As we made our way to the secret passage, Fabian attempted at making conversation.

"So Nina, I was-"

Suddenly he tripped over a chord on the floor, and crashed into the coffee table, causing an antique lamp to topple down and crash to pieces.

"Who's down there?"

I panicked. Victor was on his way down to the kitchen. Looking around anxiously, I found I had no choice but to pull Fabian down to the fake oven, and quickly open it with my locket.

*** Victor's POV ***

As soon as I heard the glass shatter, I knew something was up. Immediately I called, "Who's down there?" and headed down the stairs to find my victim(s).

When I reached the kitchen, I saw that Vera's favorite antique lamp had been destroyed. No one was there, but I knew that Ms. Martin and Mr. Rutter had made this mess.

I groaned and searched the room for any sign of them. In the cupboard. Behind the sofa. They didn't seem to be anywhere. _Rats. Think they'll get away with this. Tomorrow they'll be punished._

Annoyed, I headed back to my office, and sat there in silence.

**So that's the first chapter. Kinda short, but I promise they'll be longer. I'll try to update every weekday, but it might be a little hard. Review please!**


	2. All You Need Is Love

**I'm back with chapter two!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I put a lot of thought into it, and so, you get the point.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Fabian's POV ***

Nina pulled me into the fake oven as soon as we heard Victor's footsteps. We crawled through the passageway and into the cellar.

"Nina, listen, I'm sorry… I never meant to-"

"It's alright. We're safe for now. Just look where you're going next time." she muttered.

I sighed, knowing I'd never win her love back. Ever since er broke up, she'd been so full of stress and anger towards me. Yet, even through that, I still love her. I broke up with her in shame. I thought she didn't need me. I thought she needed someone else…

She continued over to the secret room, and dialed "1890" into the lock. The door creaked open to reveal the same old disgusting room that we'd been spending time in since the beginning of term. Spider webs grew all over the place, and bugs crawled at our feet.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I mumbled, motioning that my amulet was around my neck.

She nodded and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling the book that opened the door.

We stood side by side as the beam grazed us from top to bottom. Once we were clear, we walked through the tunnels together, and one by one, we crossed the alligator bridge.

Once we came to the spider entanglement she turned to me.

"Well, what do you think we need to do?"

I looked around curiously. "I'm not quite sure."

I examined the chords, being careful not to touch any after Alfie was stung. Nina watched me cautiously as I began stepping through the web.

"Don't worry, Nina. I'm alright." I gave her a reassuring gaze, and she returned it with that beautiful smile that made my heart fly.

I looked around once more, then ducked and climbed back to her side.

"Theres nothing. No pattern in the walls, nothing."

"It's alright. Lets take a break for now."

She sat down against the wall, and patted the space next to her, signaling that I should join her. I was suprised that she was being so sweet after the Joy incident.

"So..." I tried to make some conversation, "...how have things been?"

She looked at me. "Fine, really. Amber's been all over Alfie lately, so I guess I could say I don't see too much of her."

I felt the need to say what I had to say. I just needed to know how she felt.

"Nina, you do know that you mean the world to me. Your smile, your voice, your hair, you. You do know that Joy is nothing more than a friend to me. You do know-"

And at that very moment, something magical happened. No, more than magical. More than words could describe. Nina was kissing me. Immediately the sparks flew, just like prom, and immediately, I felt my heart flutter with joy.

After a while, we broke away. I gazed at her, and returned with that beautiful smile I used to see when we were together.

"Fabian, _you_ broke up with _me_. I never wanted us apart. I need you, Fabian. You don't understand how much you mean to me."

I took her hand, and the moment was beautiful until we heard footsteps…

**Well, that's chapter two! Please review some ideas, and I'll keep posting!**


	3. Caught In The Act

**What's up?**

**Here's chapter three! Enjoy it and PLEASE review!**

**I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to my first few favoriters on this fiction. Thank you to **TwinkleRose, sibunagirl-0331, DMonsterz, and stories254 **for favoriting! **

**Fist five rewiewers to come!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

*** Nina's POV ***

"Nina, you do know that I thought I was kissing you at the ball. You do know that Joy is nothing more than a friend to me…"

The whole time he was talking, I felt a mixture of every joyful feeling there was. But that wasn't all. I felt the need to let him know how I feel.

And so, right then and there, I kissed him. Now that I knew he liked me, there was no harm in showing him what I felt. The kiss was beautiful, and I felt my returning to prom. The magic, the wonder, the sparks.

We broke away, and he stared into my eyes.

"Fabian, you broke up with me. I never wanted us apart. I need you, Fabian. You don't understand how much you mean to me."

I knew right away that we were perfect for each other. He took my hand, and I never wanted him to let go.

But unfortunately, we were left with no choice.

"Victor!"

Footsteps sounded ahead, and we panicked. Fabian immediately stood up and led me towards the vent with all the bugs. Memories of hearing Gran's cry for help made me shudder.

Listening to the footsteps, we could hear that by now, Victor had finished crossing the alligator bridge and was turning a corner. The steps grew louder, and I had only just climbed in. There was no possible way Fabian could make it in time.

I was trying to break out so we could face the trouble together, but I was stopped. I turned around, alarmed.

"Chosen One, you will not fail alongside him. How dare you express your love him while the blackbird soars on? Find me the mask, or suffer!"

"I'm sorry, Senkhara. I'll search for the mask tomorrow-"

"Well until then, you will stay here with me! Tomorrow you will be set free."

My heart sank. Staying in this cave overnight wasn't such a big deal, it was Fabian I was worried about. Victor would've nearly killed him by now.

*** Fabian's POV ***

Victor came round the corner and immediately when he saw me, he glared his frightening glare that made my bones chill.

"What are you doing down here, boy?" he asked.

"I might ask you the same." I muttered.

"Get upstairs immediately!" his shout seemed to echo around the whole house.

I nodded, frightened, and headed out of the hallway.

"I trust you know your way back?" he mumbled.

I didn't answer; just headed back past all the tunnels we had been through so far, through Mr. Frobisher Smythe's living room, through the cellar, and into my room. Eddie snored loudly, which confirmed that I wouldn't be getting too much sleep.

I was mainly concerned about Nina. Was she okay? My first though was that she was probably in her room, until I remembered that Victor was in the same room as her. She was safely hidden, but how would she escape without being caught?

*** Amber's POV ***

My alarm sounded at 6:15 AM. I awoke, sat up, and breathed some fresh air. I turned to see if Nina was up yet. She wasn't in her bed, so I assumed she was either in the bathroom, because it was too early for breakfast.

While I waited for her to come out of the bathroom, I took out my uniform, and picked out a cute outfit for later. After that, I made my bed.

I waited for about ten minutes, and still no Nina. I decided not to worry yet, but to go to the bathroom and get ready. If no Nina then, I worry.

**There's chapter three. Please review!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	4. Late For Class

**Chapter 4! What happens next? Keep reading! **

*** Nina's POV ***

I woke up in the vent where Senkhara had held me captive, with no idea what the time was. The ghost was nowhere to be found, so I climbed out into the tunnels.

I passed through every passage, into the Smythe's the main room, through cellar, and up the stairs.

The door creaked open, and I stepped out into the lobby. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was nearly lunchtime. My stomach growled, and I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

I shrugged, thinking lunch could wait, and headed upstairs to get ready for school.

*** Fabian's POV ***

Ms. Andrew's class seemed like forever. In fact, this whole day had seemed like forever. I couldn't stop thinking about Nina. As far as I'm aware, Senkhara could be torturing her at this very second.

Sibuna had already talked this through. We're all going down into

the tunnels after school, and if we don't succeed, were gonna report to Mr. Sweet.

I looked down at my notebook to see that I had been drawing Nina. She had angel wings and a halo and there were hearts all around her. In reality, that was what she was to me.

Class continued, and once there was only about five minutes left, something amazing happened. Nina walked in. My heart lurched in a mixture of shock, confusion, and pure joy. I was looking at her like she was the queen. Well, she was my queen.

"NINA! WHERE WERE YOU?" Amber cried.

Ms. Andrews shot her with a frustrated look. "Miss Millington, this is class and I will kindly ask you to respect the rules. As for Ms. Martin, you are late. I won't ask why, but I trust you will stay in at lunch and copy everything down?"

Nina groaned, and walked over to sit next to me. I couldn't stop looking at her in awe. I had a whole encyclopedia of questions to bombards her with, so I took out my notebook and wrote her a note.

"Where were you?" I started off with that, then passed it to her.

"Well, I was gonna get out and face the trouble with you, but Senkhara stopped me and punished me for flirting with you instead of finding the mask. She said I would be released tomorrow. I didn't sleep much, but when I finally did, she probably left. I overslept till now, and so I just climbed out, and went through the tunnels and the cellar. My excuse for Victor was that I was vomiting. Best I could do really."

"Wow. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just starving, but I gotta miss lunch to copy notes with Ms. Andrews, and I'll probably get home late to make up my notes from first, second, and third period."

"I can grab you something from the cafeteria."

"Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you so much!" There was a heart on this note and some cash enclosed.

I wrote my final note saying, "No charge, my love," and the same cash was sent back to her.

*** Amber's POV ***

I watched as Nina and Fabian passed notes. It was so romantic! I wanted to read them like crazy, cause they would probably explain why Nina was gone in the morning.

I saw Nina give him some money. He wrote something down, and handed the money back.

Peering over, I was catching a glimpse of something when the bell just had to ring. Everyone got up and started heading out towards the hallway including Nina and Fabian.

**There's 4! Enjoy! Please review!**


	5. Taking Notes

I'm back with Chapter 5! Keep reading!

*** Patricia's POV ***

I sat in Nina and Amber's room with Alfie and Amber.

"So let me get this straight. Fabian and Nina snuck out somewhere, probably the tunnels. Senkhara captured Nina, and held her captive until this morning."

"And they like each other again!" Amber squealed. I sighed, not caring about their relationship.

"So, we need to ask Nina and Fabian for more details. Why aren't they here?"

Alfie spoke up. "Fabian's in trouble with Victor because he was caught snooping in the tunnels, Nina's at school picking up notes she missed this morning."

Suddenly, Nina walked in. "I'm back!"

I stood up, almost ready to kill her. She seemed quite alarmed.

"Why would you go down into the tunnels without us?"

Next, it was Amber's turn to stand up. "Why didn't you tell me you got back together with Fabian?"

Now, Nina was definitely alarmed. "How did you know?"

Amber held up the notes she had jacked from Nina's bag. Immediately, Nina went red. She ran to Amber and took them from her. She read the notes, and scowled.

"How in earth did you get these?"

"They fell from your bag earlier!"

"Why would you…?"

"I'm sorry." Amber gave Nina the puppy dog eyes.

Nina opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Fabian walked in, looking very stressed.

"Fabian! Thank goodness! Amber took our notes and showed them to everyone! They know everything!"

I butted in. "Well, not everything, I still have some questions-"

"Amber!" Fabian yelled. Amber suddenly looked frightened.

"I'm sorry, but you know what I can be like, and," -Alfie went to her side and his arm around her- "I was just - interested in some Fabina stuff, you know I love you guys."

I didn't to know where things were going with this, so I tried changing the subject.

"So, Fabian, how was Victor?" All eyes on him. He turned slightly pink, then began.

"Well he didn't seem to mind that I had gone down into the tunnels that much, he was mostly on about snooping around after ten o'clock."

Everyone looked confused, and somewhat worried.

"Also, my bedtime is 9:30."

At this, everyone gasped, and Alfie chuckled.

"For how long?" Nina asked.

"I'm not sure, but long enough."

"Well screw nighttime Sibuna meetings." she mumbled.

"Oh no, never! You guys continue without me." Fabian said, "And hey, who's to say I can't continue sneaking out."

*** Victor's POV ***

After Fabian had left, Vera came in.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Not much. I caught him snooping the tunnels last night, and he needed some kind of punishment."

"Well, what did you do?"

"His bedtime is reduced to half past nine." I told her.

"But they need time to go into the tunnels! Without them, we can't continue our search!"

"Mr. Rutter is not the only member of their little gang. I'm sure they

could do without him for a few weeks."

"Alright, but if we're in an emergency situation, and they're making no progress, then we shall allow Fabian to stay up until ten."

"I suppose that's the best thing to do, Vera. Now I have a lot of work to get on with so-"

"Oh, yes, of course, I'll just go and… clean the kitchen. The kids noticed that my favorite lamp had shattered, what a shame. I'd better go clean it up."

"Of course, I heard it smashing last night, but I didn't see anyone in the kitchen."

"Well it was more than obviously that gang we were referring to."

"Well, yes, but they're excellent at hiding, so if they were there I missed them by a long shot."

"Oh, well, I should be setting off. Good evening, Victor."

"Goodbye, Vera."

Thank again for reading! Chapter 6 tomorrow!

*~fraytray~*


	6. The Silver Threads Of Fate

**Chapter 6! Don't stop reading and reviewing, and I won't stop updating!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

*** Amber's POV ***

Ah, Saturday. My alarm didn't go off on weekends, and I ended up awake at nine. Nina wasn't in bed, so I assumed she was at breakfast already.

I rose and went to the bathroom the shower and get ready for the day.

20 minutes later…

I headed down for breakfast wearing an adorable pink off-the-shoulder with white shorts and black boots.

When I walked in everyone was at the table enjoying a platter of pancakes. I took my usual seat next to Nina, and grabbed a hot pancake.

"Morning, Amber." Alfie said joyfully.

"Hello."

Everyone muttered a greeting, but most were too indulged in their meals. When I looked over at Nina, she was signaling for me to look at her hand, which was under the table. There was a note resting on her palm. I grabbed it, and keeping it under the table, I read it.

"Sibuna meeting at 9:30. Our room."

* Alfie's POV *

"The silver threads of fate?" Patricia asked after Nina had explained that she had found something in the dollhouse, though I wasn't giving my full attention.

"Yeah. It was all very brief, I mean, duh, this is Sarah we're talking about, but something about threads of fate." Nina replied.

"Well, I'll go down to the library today, and do some research, and we'll have another meeting at 7:00 this evening." Fabian told us.

"Ok."

"I'll be there."

"Alright. Meeting adjourned." Fabian said.

"Bye." Patricia was gone in a flash. I was headed to the door, when Amber stopped me.

"Wait, guys. I've been doing some thinking, and I think we should have another double date."

Ugh! I love Ambs, but sometimes she just can't stop thinking about love.

Love, and fashion. I could tell I wasn't the only one, for Nina and Fabian both looked rather anxious.

"Amber, I don't know if you recall, but last time we had a double date, I ran over the picnic with the truck, and Nina and Fabian broke up." I told her.

"Well this time, I'm keeping a close eye on you, Alfie. And Nina and Fabian didn't break up because of us, right?" She turned to them.

"Oh, no, not at all!" Nina seemed very embarrassed, and Fabian was turning pink.

"See, Alfie? They broke up because… wait a second, why did you break up? I mean, you both continued adoring each other after the break up, and you were the cutest before. Why did you guys break up?"

With that, they both turned even pinker. I couldn't help but feel I was enjoying this.

*** Nina's POV ***

"…why did you break up? I mean, you both continued adoring each other after the break up, and you were the

cutest before. Why did you guys break up?"

Fabian and I exchanged awkward glances, and as soon as Fabian received the message that I wasn't gonna answer, he begun.

"Well, we were in the cellar, talking about how we used to be best friends and stuff, and I was getting the message that Nina was trying to dump me, so I made it easy and ended it."

I continued, "It was totally mutual though. I never tried to break up with him in the first place."

Fabian put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "And anyway, none of that matters now," he put in. Amber squealed with delight, and I'll be honest, so did I, on the inside.

The moment didn't last long, though, as Amber began hustling everyone about.

"Ok, Nina, we have a whole world beautifying to do, and Alfie, you're not wearing those sneakers, Fabian, pick something else, and we're gonna get ourselves gorgeous. See you on the lawn at one!" And with that, she pushed the boys away.

"One?" I asked, "It's only ten o'clock!"

"Do you wanna look beautiful or not? Plus we have to ask Trudy to make food, and set up the picnic!"

I rolled my eyes, but Amber took no notice, and opened her closet. Immediately, she began taking out pink clothes. They were nice, don't get me wrong, but it was all very… pink.

"Amber, is it possible I could wear something that's a little less... pink?"

"Like what?"

I walked over to her closet and, after looking around a bit, took out a tea green top lined with little flowers. It had ruffles at top and it was all around gorgeous.

"What about this?" I asked.

Her whole expression brightened up. "Oh my god I totally forgot I owned that! That's like, perfect on you! You have to wear it!"

I grinned and went to my closet to search for some shorts and shoes.

* Amber's POV *

Nina went to change into her adorable outfit, while I was still stuck here deciding what to wear.

I finally narrowed it down to three outfits. A pale pink strapless dress that flowed below the waist strap, a hot pink floral romper, and a pink and white off-the-shoulder with pale pink shorts.

I thought hard, then finally set my mind on the romper and some two inch heels. I didn't want to look too fancy because this was just a picnic.

When I turned around, Nina had arrived. She was breathing heavily, and her face was bright red.

**Suspenseful!:) That pretty much sums me up. Anyway, I may not be able to update tomorrow, and if I do, it will be in the evening. Review for a shout out!**

*~fraytray~*


	7. Flashbacks and Walks

**So here's Chapter 7! R&R! Again, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a big party, and, I just couldn't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Amber's POV ***

When I turned around, Nina had arrived. She was breathing heavily, and her face was bright red.

"What's wrong?" I cried.

She took a deep breath. "Senkhara was there. She went on again about the blackbird soaring on, and I was just a little alarmed. I'm fine."

"Aww!" I went up and hugged her, "It's alright. Just think, you're about to go on a double date! It'll be okay, Nina! Wait, you didn't get changed! Go back, quickly! We don't have much time!"

"Amber, we have three hours!"

"Just get changed!"

"Okay, geez!"

And she left. I sighed and ran over to the makeup table to prepare. Of course, most of it was prepared already, but I wanted to divide the things that look good on me, and the things that looked good on Nina.

Next, I went to the nail cabinet, and took out hot pink and pale pink nail polish for me, and some tea green for Nina. I also took out a clear coat, two nail files, two pair of toe separators, and some jewels for extra nail embellishment.

I quickly plugged in the hair straightener and the curler, and by that time Nina had arrived, dressed in that beautiful tank, and some short grey shorts.

"Perfect! Now you wait here, and I'll go ask Vera to make some food.

*** Nina's POV ***

After Amber left, I sat down on the bed, still slightly bewildered. I was worried about this date. Not because of Fabian, or anything about our relationship, but because Senkhara had warned me it was a bad idea.

_Flashback_

_I entered the bathroom and grinned at the ruffled tank I had selected. I was about to change into it, when I turned around and saw her there. Senkhara. The Forgotten Ruler. I gasped, then calmed down and swallowed._

_"Are you sure you're making the right choice, Chosen One? Is it really necessary to let time flutter away? What you do is up to you, Chosen One, but remember, think it through very well. Am I clear, Chosen One?"_

_I nodded, unable to say a thing._

_I guess I would have to do the obvious, which would be not to go, but Amber just seemed so excited. Anyway, what was the worst that was gonna happen?_

*** Patricia's POV** *

As soon as I left the meeting, I went down to the living room. Vera was the only one there, so I sat down on the couch and did… nothing.

After a little while, Eddie came in and sat next to me. I was angry at him, because our dance at the ball was actually just a bet, but I still couldn't help but continue to like him.

"So, Eddie," I began, "I know things have been… cold since you lied to me, but I'm willing to forgive you."

"Well, if that's what you want, I'm sorry. You know I would've done it without the bet, and you know-" he paused.

"I know what?" I asked. Was he gonna say he liked me?

"Nothing, really nothing. Just ignore me, seriously."

I sighed, honestly feeling a little depressed.

"Patricia, do you wanna go for… a walk?"

My heart skipped a beat. I smiled and nodded.

He stood up and took my hand, helping me up to my feet.

"Let's go."

We walked out to the foyer, and out the door.

The walked started with an awkward silence hanging in the air, until I noticed that he was waiting for me to say something. Say what?

"So…" The awkward conversation starter.

"Umm, how've you been lately?" he asked me.

"Good."

Suddenly, something magical happened. He started to kiss me! The sparks few, and the magic was in the air.

*** Amber's POV * **

When I was my way back upstairs, I spied Eddie and Patricia leaving the house together. So romantic! I had to go and tell Nina!

I got upstairs and burst into our room. Nina was back. "Vera's making the food, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw Patricia and Eddie leaving the house together, and you could tell they were like, falling for each other!"

Nina didn't care at all. She smiled a little, but it was obviously just covering up that frown hidden underneath.

I tried to change the subject, "Anyway, hair and makeup! Actually, we should start with nails.

As you can see, I've separated my colors from you colors, and I have all these jewels, and we're going to make our nails look beautiful.

Nina's smile brightened a little, and this time it looked more real.

I handed her the tea green nail polish, some nail polish remover, two toe separators, and a clear coat. She got straight to work, and I did the same with my pinks.

_**30 minutes later**_

When our nails were done, we compared, and besides the color, they were almost the same. The jewel pattern was very similar on our fingers, and our toes were a little different, but still relatively the same idea.

It was about 11 o'clock, when Patricia came rushing in. Tears streamed down her face as she cried, "It's Eddie!"

**What happens next? R&R!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	8. The Rickety Branch

**Chapter 8! What happened to Eddie? Find out now!**

**I also just wanted to say thank you to** sibunagirl-0113 **and **FabianRutterFan **for being my first two reviewers. Also, I want to thank** Seddielover945. **Your review was awesome, and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Review for a dedication!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Patricia's POV ***

Suddenly, while we were walking he leaned in and kissed me.

The sparks flew, and it was magical.

This kiss lasted for about a minute, then we broke away. He looked into my eyes. "See Yacker? I would've danced with you anyway."

I smiled. "I know." And we kissed again.

**10 minutes later**

Eddie and I sat down underneath a tree and held hands, smiling.

"Didn't know you had such a romantic side." I told him.

"I would say the same about you." he said.

"I didn't. I've never been in love before."

"Me neither. I used to be the 'girls have cooties' type."

I laughed. "I'm not surprised."

"Oh, shut up."

We laughed and smiled, and the moment was beautiful.

The wind blew harshly, in fact very harshly. I looked up at the rickety branch above us.

It shook slightly, then snapped.

The heavy branch snapped over the place where Eddie sat.

*** Amber's POV ***

"It's Eddie!"

"What?"

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"The..." Patricia began, through sobs, "rickety branch... f-ell..."

"The rickety branch fell on him?" I cried.

She nodded. "He's... not... dead."

"Is he alright?" Nina asked.

"Yes... for now. There.." She seemed terrified.

"Patricia go take a nap. You know you need one." Nina said.

."But..." She thought of a way to object, "...alright. Thanks guys."

"It's alright. Anytime. Especially a time like now." I thought about having my Alfie taken away from me, and I could tell Nina was thinking the same about Fabian. It must have been a million times worse than awful.

We hugged, and she headed to her room.

was a moment of silence in which we both kinda sent our prayers to Eddie, but it didn't last too long.

"Okay. What do you want with your hair?"

"Ugh," she sighed, "we'll straighten it I guess.

"Okay! I'll pin the tops back and you will look gorgeous! Wait!" I realized something.

"What?" Nina asked.

"We should do our hair later so it looks fresher for the date!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's what I said ages ago."

_I did not remember that at all._

"Oh, yeah!" I tried to convince her that I was paying attention to what she had said, but she didn't seem to be buying it.

"It's alright, just, what do we do next?"

"Well that's easy." I replied, "Shoes. We'll choose which one to go with our outfits!"

"That won't kill us much time." Nina told me.

"Oh yes it will." I opened my closet to reveal rows and columns of thousands of shoes everywhere all stacked as neatly as neatly could be with all these shoes."

Nina was open mouth, looking dumbstruck at my collection. I grinned, showing it off.

"Okay, this may take longer than I thought." she said.

"Yeah, at least half an hour." I put in.

She got up, and examined the shelves, some of them were amazing her, some of them weren't. All I knew was that I was proud.

I went over to stand next to her. "Okay, for starters, lets do some elimination."

**40 minutes later**

We narrowed it down to two pairs each. Nina, some teal heels, with golden studs at the sides, and some silver shoes with less of a heel, and more of a viney pattern. I had some fluffy pink heels, and some pink heels with solid gold at the edges.

"Okay Amber, now you need to eliminate these fluffy things."

"But I love them."

"Amber..." she gave me that look. It was a sweet look, but it meant, you know the other ones are way better.

I sighed, knowing she was right. I put the fluffy ones back in the closet, then came back in time to see Nina choose.

She thought hand, then finally decided on the teal ones. They gorgeous, and they matched her outfit perfectly. She stood up and walked around in them, then took them off. Unfortunately, on her way back here, she tripped.

On the burning hot hair curler.

**Ouch! Chapter 9 tomorrow!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	9. Feeling Faint

**Chapter 9! Read! Review! Love you guys!**

**Just to let you know, if there was any confusion, Eddie was taken away by an ambulance, and I'm sorry if that caused any confusion. Bad authorship. It is mentioned in this chapter, but I still apologize, and I hope it makes sense.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know anything.**

*** Nina's POV ***

I stood up and walked around in my shoes, then took them off. Unfortunately, on my way back, I tripped.

On the burning hot hair curler.

I screamed in pain and anger. The burn was like rubbing dry ice against my flesh. I broke down to the floor, and took deep breaths. Amber rushed to my side and panicked.

"First of all, whoever put the hair curler on the floor is a little bit on the dim side." She paused, knowing it was her who left the curlers out. "Anyway, show me the burn." I obeyed. "Ohh, that's bad. Go downstairs to Vera, and be back in ten minutes!"

"Amber, do I need to walk? Cause it won't be easy."

"Fine. I'll get her."

And she left. I felt my energy level dropping a bit, and my mind was spinning rapidly.

It wasn't long before I fell faint, and passed out.

*** Fabian's POV ***

The ambulance had just taken Eddie away, and I was sitting in the living room, minding my own business, when Amber hurried in. I knew right away that she was gonna ask Vera for extra sandwiches or more crisps, so I just ignored her. Unfortunately, what she did say was important.

"Vera, it's Nina! She stepped on the hair curler!"

My ears perked up.

"What?" I cried.

Vera seemed as alarmed as I was, and she ran to the kitchen, grabbed her first aid kit, and hurried upstairs. I stood up, but Amber shook her head.

"It's against the rules to see a girl within two hours before the date, and you need to go get ready. You only have an hour."

"But Nina's injured, and I'm her boyfriend!"

"No."

"She'll need me!"

"No."

"What is she's-"

"Listen, Rutter, you're not going up there under any circumstances. You're staying here, and getting ready for your date."

"Ugh, fine _mother_."

I sighed and went to my room to text Nina.

I picked up my phone, and wrote.

"**Are you okay? Amber's not letting me upstairs, and trust me, I tried."**

Then, I sat down on my bed and waited for a reply. Nothing.

After a while of this, I decided her phone was probably off, and went into the kitchen to see I Vera was back yet.

No one was there, not even Amber, so I decided to go check it out. I headed upstairs, and into the girl's hallway. Amber was outside the door, making sure I didn't come in.

"Ugh, can't I break the_ rules _once in a while?"

"No, it's not that anymore. It's Nina. She's fainted."

*** Mara's POV ***

Patricia had been lying there, silent, with her face stuffed in her pillow for an hour, and I couldn't tell if she was awake.

"Patricia?" I whispered.

"What?" She _was_ awake. Poor thing.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." I told her.

She finally sat up and took her head out of her pillow. She turned to me, looking… unkempt. Her head was tangled and knotted everywhere, tears stained every corner of her face, so that her makeup smudged, and her eyes had crinkled up. "I'll be alright when I know Eddie's safe and out of the hospital, and when I know he still loves me!" She cried.

"Of course he loves you!" I tried to reassure her.

"Ugh, whatever, don't disturb me."

I sighed and turned on my laptop, ready to video chat with Mick, when I heard chaos down the hall. I stood up, and headed out to see what was going on, forgetting all about Mick.

In front of Nina and Amber's room, I saw Amber and Fabian fighting. Fabian was look very panicked, and was trying to get into the room, but Amber wasn't letting him. I butted in.

"Guys! What's going on in there?" I asked.

"Nina's fainted, and Amber won't let me in." Fabian told me.

"Vera won't let me let you in!" Amber said to Fabian.

Just then, Vera stepped out of Nina's room.

I can barely feel her heart rate. Call an ambulance."

**Whoa, suspense! Review something radical for a shout out, and possibly another chapter dedication!**

**Chapter 10 tomorrow!** "

**~*fraytray*~**


	10. As If Someone's Plotting Against Us

**Chapter 10! The ambulance! **

**Review for a shout out, and if it's good enough, a profile message! Only takes half a second!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Fabian's POV ***

"Guys! What's going on in there?" Mara asked.

"Nina's fainted, and Amber won't let me in." I told her.

"Vera won't let me let you in!" Amber said to me.

Just then, Vera stepped out of Nina's room.

"I can barely feel her heart rate. Call an ambulance."

My chest went cold, and my brain turned to ice.

I freaked out, my mind barely work anymore, and immediately grabbed my phone from my pocket. I quickly dialed the ambulance, and it wasn't long before I was talking to a man.

"Emergency services, how may I help you?"

"Hi, we've got a girl here who's fainted, and we can barely feel her heart rate. I'm no expert, but I think she should go into your hands."

"Right. What's the address?"

"We're a boarding school. 304 Anubis House."

"Really? We've just had an accident there with a tree branch."

"Yeah, I know. That's Eddie."

"Well, we're on our way now."

"Okay. See you in a minute." I said, and hung up the phone.

Vera spoke up. "There's a lot of accidents today. It's as if someone's plotting against us."

And that's what made me realize. Senkhara.

*** Amber's POV ***

"There's a lot of accidents today. It's as if someone's plotting against us."

At that, I saw Fabian's expression turn from anger and sadness to one of realization. He looked me straight in the eye and mouthed, _"It's as if someone's plotting against us."_

I thought hard. Who would be plotting against us? _Of course! Senkhara! How could I be so stupid? She spoke to Nina in the bathroom, she's obviously preventing my date from happening! How dare she?_

I gave him a look that signified that I knew what he meant, and both our brains turned to panic mode.

I ran downstairs to tell Alfie and Patricia. Alfie was in his room reading some kind of magazine.

"Alfie!"

He looked up, startled. "What?"

"You know Eddie was hit by the rickety branch?"

He nodded.

"You know Nina fainted upstairs?"

At this, he looked more curious. "No, what happened?"

"Senkhara obviously happened! She threatened Nina in the bathroom, but I didn't know it was so serious, so I made her get ready with me, but it was serious and I didn't let her tell me, and I somehow convinced her that it was fine, and… oh it's all my fault!"

Alfie stood up. "So wait, do you think that Eddie was Senkhara's fault too?" He asked.

"Probably, but why Eddie?" I thought hard. Eddie didn't know about Sibuna, or the tunnels, or the ghost, but she could've just thought there was a good chance of im being hit f she pushed the branch."

"Maybe." Alfie looked thoughtful.

"Anyway, I have to upstairs and tell Patricia why we think Eddie was hurt." I told him.

"I'll come with you." He smiled at me.

"Okay, thanks." I said, grinning affectionately.

We headed out in the foyer. As we were walking up the stairs, there was knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and headed back down the stairs to open it. When I opened the door, I gaped. I could hardly believe my eyes.

**Who's at the door? Review please!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	11. Joy and Sorrow

**Chapter 11! Read ahead!**

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had Chapter's 11 and 12 ready to go on Thursday, but my computer is really old, and it crashed, so they were wiped and I had to redo them when I finally got a chance to use my dad's computer.**

**Please keep reviewing, and I'll keeping updating no matter what.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything,**

*** Amber's POV ***

When I opened the door, the alarm built up inside me, and I felt my heart stop beating.

"Joy?" Aflie asked from upstairs, then came running to my side.

"Hey Aflie! Hey Amber! I'm back! Where's Fabes? Has he been doing okay?"

"Joy, why are you here?" I managed to say.

"Didn't you here? My dad died, so I was eventually brought back here with you guys."

You see, Joy was supposed to come back at the beginning of this term, but her rather annoying dad prevented her "incase of and danger," so we had all assumed she was gone for good.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss Joy." I said this nervously, because the truth was, I never really liked Joy. She had dated Fabian for about a year before Nina came. Then finally, Fabian got his gut together to dump her, because she had been going all bratty. She weeped for weeks, until she decided to just not accept that Fabian didn't want her. So she kept treating him like they were dating, and everyone got annoyed with her, even Patricia. And I guess she still thinks she's Fabian's.

"Anyway, how's my Fabes?" she asked.

As this, the anger built up inside me, and I was ready to kill her.

'He's not yours, Joy! He has a girlfriend! The new girl! The Chosen One! Nina Martin! Now get off his back!"

Alfie awkwardly left.

"Well, Amber, it's funny you say that, because Fabes has been texting me _all _summer about just how much he loves me."

"You're lying!"

"You want proof?"

"Show me."

And with that, she took out her phone, and began filing through her texts. "Let's see here… Fabian. Ah, he refused he stop texting me!" She giggled, and I controlled my flaming anger.

I had lost it. I jacked her phone and angrily started scrolling through their texts. She just grinned.

*Joy italic, Fabian bold*

**Hey, Joy. I've been doing some thinking, and… our breakup was nothing. You mean everything to me. Please forgive me, and take me back.**

**xox,**

**Fabian**

I was furious with Joy, and with Fabian. These texts were dated this summer, when he was dating Nina! Another one,

**Joy, I wrote this for you.**

_**My heart flutters when she walks by,**_

_**Joy, my one and only.**_

_**The magic twinkles in her eye,**_

_**Joy my one and only.**_

_**Of course, the sparks fly when we kiss,**_

_**Joy my one and only.**_

_**Cannot survive without this.**_

_**Joy, my one and only.**_

I was ballistic. Joy's reply was,

_Aww, Fabes, that was gorgeous! But didn't you kiss that Nina girl at prom last year?_

**Well, I had a lot of pressure on me, and I knew she liked me, and everyone thought I liked her. And I felt like she was gonna kiss me, and when she did, it was **_**awful**_**. I felt like killing myself.**

I had had enough. I threw Joy's phone at her, and dashed upstairs to murder Fabian.

When I saw him, he looked worried for Nina's sake. _Very good, Rutter, but your secret will be out._

"Fabian, downstairs immediately." I hated him like hell.

"Is the ambulance here?" _Nice try._

"No, your girlfriend is here!"

"My girlfriend is in ther-"

"JOY'S HERE! THE GIRL YOU'VE BEEN TEXTING ALL SUMMER SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT NINA!"

"What? No, why would I? And why is Joy here-?"

I ushered him downstairs. "Now Joy, show him the texts you showed me!"

"Fabes! I missed you! Oh god, I missed you!" She begun snaking her arms around his neck, and I was ready to puke.

Fabian showed obvious signs of confusion and discomfort. I didn't have time for this. Fabian was a joke. It was clear he was faking. Just when I was about to kill them both, the ambulance arrived.


	12. Fabian Framed?

**Hi! Here's Chapter 12! Please keep reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know anything.**

*** Joy's POV ***

I embraced Fabian with love and happiness, and inhaled his sweet scent. Behind me, Amber scowled with jealousy. I didn't care. They could be as jealous of Fabes and I as they wanted, but he was mine, and we both knew it.

I finally broke away and gazed into his eyes romantically. He looked very confused. _Probably just overwhelmed that I'm finally here._

Suddenly, an ambulance pulled in outside. Some men entered, and I gave Fabes a puzzled look.

"Nina's fainted." He mouthed. I nodded, knowing that Fabes didn't care about Nina.

Then, he spoke to the men. "Nina's upstairs with our guardian." He told them. They all headed upstairs with a bunch of medical tools I didn't care about, and a stretcher.

Once they had left, I continued my moment with Fabes. Strangely, he didn't seem very turned on by me.

"Fabes, what's the matter?"

"Joy, I don't love you. I'm sorry, I used to, but now I love Nina, She's my girlfriend."

My heart stopped beating, and my breath went cold.

"But Fabes, we've been texting all summer!" I managed to say.

"No, we haven't, Joy! I'm sick of you doing this! Leave me alone!"

"Fabes, don't you remember?" I took out my phone, and showed him our texts. He snatched it, and began skimming through them, looking more disgusted with every text.

"I didn't write a single one of these!" He said, looking so angry it was frightening. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Amber looked confused out of her mind.

"I've obviously been set up!" Fabian yelled, then turned to me. "Why would you do this, Joy? We were friends, now you just sicken me. Find another man, because I'm completely occupied!"

And with that, he hurried upstairs.

*** Fabian's POV**** ***

I couldn't believe Joy. She had made herself a stranger to me. She set up an array of romantic texts, then was stupid enough to show them to me, knowing I had no idea of them. As I was heading down the hallway, and I heard whispers coming from the opposite hall. I listened closely.

"That was absolutely _hilarious_! Success all the way, bro!"

"Her face, _his_ face!"

I heard a lot of cracking up in this conversation.

"We need to pull another one of those sometime!"

I was ready to vomit. Jerome and Alfie had set this up.

*** Jerome's POV ***

I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe, especially since I was trying to stay quiet. Alfie and I pulled a beautiful prank.

So, over the summer, Alfie got a new phone, and I had the most glorious idea. I texted Joy with Alfie's new phone, the one who's number she didn't have, and I said it was Fabian. She instantly believed me, and didn't doubt me all summer.

Finally, the joyous reunion of Mercer and Rutter. Absolutely hilarious! She had no idea, he had no idea, and Millington was just stunned. I was so proud of myself!

Alfie and I were laughing happily until Fabian came into sight, and I'll tell you now, he wasn't looking too happy. I held my breath, ready for punishment.

**Chapter 13 tomorrow! Review!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	13. Gentle Teardrops

**Hey, I'm back! Happy Fourth of July! **

**I'd like to say how sorry I am for not updating but I'm starting summer intensive from 9-4 everyday, and I've been busy afterwards as well. I'd like to let you know that I will try my hardest to update Monday through Friday, and if I do, it will be about 5pm. So sorry! :(**

**This chapter is for **JaylaHeart**, who is hosting a one-shot day for HOA writers on July 20****th****. Just let her know if you're in, and tag your story "HOA One shot Day." **

*** Fabian's POV ***

I fixed my furious gaze hard on Jerome and Alfie, and they both looked alarmed beyond words.

"What is wrong with you two? Joy's never going to get over this, and thanks to you, when she finds out she going to keep trying to win me back!"

Jerome spoke up, "She doesn't have to know…"

"Of course she has to know! She can't go around thinking I like her that way! Very funny, guys, I'm sure we'll all be cracking up when everyone finds out!" I rose to my voice to the ceiling.

Alfie opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Victor's booming voice.

"What is going on here? Clarke, Louis, Rutter?"

I turned to Jerome and Alfie, and they both showed obvious signs of wanting to be let off.

I gulped, and turned back to Victor. "Nothing." I muttered, and headed out behind him, through the hallway, and down the stairs.

Unfortunately, Joy wasn't where I had left her, so I headed to the kitchen, to see if I could find her.

Not there either. I was about to sit down on the couch, when I saw her figure in the distance, out the window. She was outside, sitting underneath the tree that Patricia and Eddie had sat on. I was going to go outside and tell he about Jerome and Alfie's horrible prank, when I glimpsed Nina's stretcher in the foyer.

Dashing in, I saw that her face was pale, as if all her color had been drained. Amber was next her, holding her hand. _Senkhara. Wherever you are, you've made a big mistake. The Chosen One is down, and it's your fault. _Tears streamed down my face when I returned my gaze to her.

"I'm very sorry, you two, but we're unsure of her condition. Until we know, we will ask that you remain here." said one of the men.

Amber put her face in her hands, and my tears wept even more. I felt a need to say all that was to be said. That the threatening powers of a cruel ghost had caused her to loose consciousness. That for far too long, we had been solving a dangerous mystery. But it was clear that no one would believe us.

I noticed that Amber was thinking along the same lines, (Or at least I _think _she wasn't thinking about what to wear tomorrow) and tears were bursting form her eyes at the seems.

The men took Nina's stretcher, and headed away. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and, I ran out the foyer, and into my room in a deep trance of never ending sadness.

**Really sorry that was so short, but I'll write more tomorrow if I can!**

**~*fraytray*~**

**P.S. Follow me on instagram! fraytray! 3 **


	14. Taken Away

**Alright, I've got some news.**

**First, because I am so sorry for not updating, I've decided to have a weekend special. In this method, I will post 2-3 chapters every Saturday and Sunday, because I hardly have time in the week. But don't get your hopes up. I will only participate if you guys take a minute out of your day to publish a pleasant review. So review, letting me know if you want weekend special!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Amber's POV ***

The men took Nina away, and I wiped my tears. She only fainted. She'd be alright. The thing was, my date was canceled! I had been so excited to get beautified, and then to have all four of us just relaxing, but I knew it was all my fault that Nina had fainted. She tried to warn that Senkhara was out to get her, but I was too excited in the chaos of this date.

On the other hand, a lovesick Fabian left the room crying like a little girl. He didn't care. He only cared about Joy. Nina was going to be fine, I think he was just trying to make it seem like he liked her. He was actually doing a good job. I sighed, then stood up and headed upstairs to clean up my room. On my way up, I encountered a rather stressed looking Vera, who gently patted my shoulder, then continued up the stairs. I was still getting to know Vera, and I had never felt the same about her as I had felt about Trudy, but she seemed… okay.

As I reached the hallway, I saw Jerome and Alfie sniggering hysterically. I rolled my eyes, I as I headed on, they stopped me.

"What?"

"Ok blondie, listen up. Rutter in actually into Mercer." Jerome told me.

"Yes he is, they've been texting all summer!" I glared at him.

Alfie spoke up, "Ambs, it's not what it looks like!"

"Well then what is it?"

They both laughed a bit, then Jerome said, "We kind of… pulled a little prank."

"What?"

"Ok so, it was Alfie's new phone, not Fabian's. We convinced that lovesick rascal that it was Fabian and it was hilarious."

At this, I giggled a little, and then smiled. Fabian hadn't been cheating on Nina, and Joy finally got humiliated. It was about time, too.

"Does Fabian know?"

"You bet he does. He's hysterical because now he thinks Joy's going to go after him.

_Good point. _I considered for a second, before headed downstairs to talk to Fabian.

I found him his room with his face in his pillow. His breathing was even, and I could tell he was fast asleep. I tiptoed over to him, and braced myself before yelling, "FABIAN! GET UP!"

He woke up in panic, and I grinned.

"Amber what's wrong with you, I'm trying to sleep!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to talk to you about something!"

He groaned and looked at me. "Amber, I know you think I'm a cruel idiot, I know u think I like Joy, I know-"

"No, it's not that! I spoke to Jerome and Alfie! I know, and I'm sorry for doubting you. I know you love Nina, and I can't believe I would ever think otherwise."

He smiled a little.

"I also know that Nina's only fainted, and that she's going to be alright. I mean, honestly, what the worst that could happen?"

His smiled faded. "Amber this is Senkhara we're talking about here! She could have taken her soul or something!"

At this, I shuddered, then turned back to Fabian and nodded.

"But, I guess you're right, too." He continued, "Senkhara obviously wants Nina to be alive and well for as long as possible, and she does have an incredibly short temper. But when Nina wakes up, we're going to have to do a lot of work in the tunnels.

I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go look for Joy."

"Don't, she's out by the tree."

"What?"

"She's out by the tree."

"Fabian, which tree?"

I suddenly remembered that the tree Joy was sitting beneath was the same tree that Eddie had broke his back on, and that that wasn't the only rickety branch. Fabian obviously remembered too, because his eyes widened, and he mirrored me perfectly.

**Uh, oh! Another chapter later today, if you guys REVIEW!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	15. Thunderclouds

**SO SORRY I DIDN'T CONTINUE WEEKEND SPECIAL! I HAD CHAPTER FIFTEEN READY BUT THE COMPUTER FROZE AND FREAKED OUT! I promise I'll kae it up to you!**

**Thank for the reviews, you've kept me going!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Joy's POV ***

If was as if the world had stopped turning. As if the oxygen had drained from the planet, as if the river of tears in front of me was the only source of liquid that remained on the earth.

Fabes had pretended not to text me this summer! How could he lie like that? Hadn't he been telling everyone about me while I was gone? Or was he really interested in Nina? I had questions upon questions that I wanted to ask him.

The wind blew harshly, and I felt like it was the world throwing me out of its grasp. I wept even more, feeling alone, and gazed up at Anubis House. I pictured the scene inside.

The new house mother, Vera, I think, was making dinner, god knows what, I've never tried her cooking. Fabes and Amber were probably thinking about how much they hate me, while Patricia… Patricia! I hadn't even thought about her! I was too caught up in my thoughts about Fabian!

My tears burst into flames as I though about what a bad friend I was. She had texted me about a new boyfriend or something. He had just transferred from America, just like that Nina girl. They would've been the perfect couple, and I could snatch my Fabes right back, where he's supposed to be.

_Wait! _I thought to myself. _ Apparently a new kid broke his back! He was struck down by own of the rickety branches! The rickety branch from the tree that I'm sitting under right now!_

I took my face out of hands, just as the branch was toppling over, and escaped right in time to land in Fabian's arms.

*** Fabian's POV ***

Amber and I were running alongside each other, to rescue Joy. She wasn't going nearly as fast as me in those heels, and behind me, she kept muttering something about sweat.

When we were about three yards away from Joy, she suddenly took her face out of her hands, and looked up as if she'd realized something.

She suddenly stood, and ran over to us, suddenly jumping into my arms.

Slightly uncomfortable, I rolled me eyes and carried her in. I felt it was the least I could do after my little temper in the foyer. She gazed into my eyes romantically, and at that, I just ignored it. Amber was still convinced that running in those heels was going to get her somewhere, but she was also giving me a harsh glare at what I was doing.

When we finally reached the steps of Anubis, I put Joy down and turned to her.

"Joy, listen."

"Yes, I know, I shouldn't have jumped into yours arms, I know you hate me-"

"No, Joy! I mean, maybe you could have just ran beside me, but that's not what I'm saying."

"What?" She asked.

I sighed. "We've been pranked. It wasn't me who sent the texts this summer."

"What? Who was it?"

I held my breath. "Jerome and Alfie."

Immediately she went completely ballistic. "WHAT? HOW? THEY PRANKED ME? HOW DARE THEY? I'LL GET THEM BACK!" And she went on and on.

I needed to put some kind of end to this, but I could think of a way. And just then, a thunder cloud erupted, and the rain poured down.

**Aww:( **

**Another chapter later! Remember, reviewed is easy, you don't need an account, you can do it on mobile devices, and if it****s good enough, YOU GET A SHOUTOUT! 333**

**~*fraytray*~**


	16. Similar Stories

**Weekend special continues! REVIEW!**

**This chapter is for an anonymous reviewer called ****PersonWhoLoves1D. Your review was awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Fabian's POV ***

I lay in bed, awake, reviewing the events of today. I'm set up on a date, Eddie breaks his back, Nina faints, Joy arrives, Jerome and Alfie prank her, the thunder clashed. Midnight arrived, and I hadn't yet received a blink of sleep.

The darkness was miserable, and I felt tears slowly streaming from my eyes. I was alone, my girlfriend gone, my roommate gone, two friends betrayed me, one girl refusing to let me go, and… I guess I was in caught up in it all. Then I remembered.

I guess there was one other person who felt a small fraction of my pain.

*** Patricia's POV ***

I hadn't talked to a single person since Mara had left the room, and it was already midnight. Since Eddie had confessed his love for me, I had changed into a different person. Yet, the two of us only lasted fifteen minutes.

I thought about him, whether he'd be alive, _no Patricia, don't think like that! Eddie would be fine if I pray. _I'd never been very religious, but when it came to this, I felt I had no choice.

Thoughts of Joy's arrival, and her not saying a word to me, I just saw her come in to fall asleep. It broke my heart, the way I had become a nobody to her. Her life was Fabian. Fabian was her life.

I also kept my mind on Nina. She had become a friend to me, and it was awful to know she had fainted. Since Joy turned, I guess I could say she's closer to me.

Suddenly the door creaked open. I had no idea what to expect – anyone could walk in.

But the one saw wasn't that creepy ghost lady. It wasn't Victor, or Vera. It was Fabian.

"Fabian?" I whispered.

"Patricia, I knew you'd be awake."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I just thought since… you know, we're experiencing the same kind of thing, maybe we could just, talk."

"Okay, I guess we could go downstairs."

"Yeah."

I got up and headed out the door. We headed down the hallway at minimum volume and somehow managed to creep past Victor. Down the stairs, through the foyer, down the downstairs hall, and into Fabian's room."

"So," He said quietly, "how's it going?"

I shook my head, "Awful."

"Same." He replied. "And Joy-"

"Joy hasn't said a word to me since she arrived. I just saw her come in to my room with Mara, and she thought I was asleep."

"Got the opposite. She came in with her phone full of texts from "me" this summer, turns out it was a prank."

"Jerome and Alfie?"

"Yep."

I chuckled. That was actually kind of funny, and _exactly _what she deserved.

"I'm sorry she's ignored you." Fabian told me.

"Well, she didn't acknowledge my existence, and that's the least she could do when Eddie…" I trailed off.

"You know, Joy was almost hit by another branch on the same tree."

I gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah." He paused. "I had to save her."

Jut as I was about to reply, a swirling could of black smoke came into view, followed by the face of the black ghost…

**Short chapter, and I'm sorry, but at least it's the second of today!**

**Please review!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	17. Poison

**More weekend special! I'm back with Chapter 17! Thanks for the reviews, and don't stop, because shout outs exist! Thanks to **katniss500-sibuna, Fockey2727, and treehuggerluna **for the awesome reviews! This chapter is for you!**

**Also, I don't know if you remember, but**JaylaHeart **notified me of an HOA one-shot day on July 20****th****! Please PM her if your interested, then review letting me know you're doing it so I can give a shout-out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Fabian's POV ***

…a swirling could of black smoke came into view, followed by the face of the black ghost…

"Senkhara!" Patricia cried.

"Shh… keep it down!" I told her. Then I turned to the ghost. "Senkhara, I thought you wanted Nina on this quest with us. I thought you were protecting for her for your own good! I thought you wanted the mask!" I whisper-yelled.

She gave me a look what could frighten anyone, and spoke with her blood-curdling voice. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? How dare you judge me?"

"You mean you didn't-"

"Of course not!"

"Then who did?" Patricia asked.

Senkhara grinned. "You accuse me, you pay the price! You may never know. And by the way, she didn't faint." She whispered even quieter. "She was poisoned."

And with that, she vanished into thin air at the seems.

Patricia and I exchanged frantic looks. We both shared the same questions. Tears of doubt and fear streamed down my cheeks.

"She's poisoned! What if she dies? No, my Nina, NO!"

"Fabian, Fabian! She not going to die! She's okay!"

"How do you know? What proof do you have? Nothing!" I was like a child throwing a tantrum. I felt helpless. "It's been nice sharing the feeling, but leave me alone, Patricia. I'm sorry, but I need some alone time. Some down time by myself."

"Alright, alright, just remember. Eddie broke his back. Joy barely knows who I am. You're not alone." She whispered.

And she was gone.

*** Amber's POV ***

When I came downstairs for breakfast, I saw Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian. Fabian looked like he had drank gallons of lemon juice, then drank tea with extra salt. He was – teary.

"For the last time Fabian, Nina fainted, she hasn't died."

"Amber!" He shot me a villainous glare. I gulped in fear. Then, Fabian shoved his head on the breakfast table and continued to cry.

Patricia stood up and pulled me out of the dining room.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Patricia told me.

"Tell me."

"Okay, so last night, Fabian and I were just spending some time together because we felt like we were both going through the exact same thing, and we were just talking, and suddenly, our ghosty friend came along with big news."

"What? Tell me!"

"Okay, well… she didn't hurt Nina, and she didn't arranged for Eddie be… you know. But it gets worse. She knows who did, but refuses to tell us."

"Well all we have to do is figure out who it was, and then call the cops-"

"Like I said, it gets worse."

"Huh?"

"Whoever it was… poisoned Nina."

**And that's it for today, but look out tomorrow, I may not update, but you know I'll try my best!**

**Fact: Reviewing encourages me to update. It also thickens your chances of a shout out. One way to guarantee your chances is to PM **JaylaHeart** about this one-shot thing, and ENTER!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	18. Millington StepUp

**So sorry for no updates lately! I'm done with summer intensive this week, and I have a free week to update, but I'm sick today, so who knows, two chapters?**

**I'd also like to mention that there had been a large lack of reviewing lately. If your reading this message, review please, if you haven't already. If you have, and you review again, shout out!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Amber's POV ***

I looked into Fabian eyes, purple from lack of sleep, and scrunched up from tears.

"She's…poisoned?" I asked, panicked out of my mind.

"She is…" Fabian fell silent.

"Ok, this has gotten out of hand. A year and a half of intense hardcore mystery solving without telling anyone is enough! We have to tell someone! Mr. Sweet, Vera, Trudy, Jasper, Ms. Andrews, someone!"

"I personally agree." Patricia stepped in. "I think once it gets to the level where we have some plotting who knows what against us, we have to tell someone. Soon enough, they'll be no mystery! Soon enough, we'll all die!"

That got everyone's attention. We all exchanged looks, part of us thinking, _Patricia shut up, it's all going to be fine, _and part of us thinking, _It's true. We're all going to die._

In the silence, there was a noise. It was quiet, but not quiet enough. I heard footsteps disappearing. Someone had been listening to our conversation.

"Did you hear that?" I cried.

Everyone nodded, then all heads turned to where our victim had vanished.

I started after the footsteps had sounded, keeping silent as can be, with Fabian behind me, Patricia behind him, and Alfie at the back.

The foyer was empty, but our victim hadn't enough time to run upstairs. I felt it was my turn to lead now.

"Ok, Patricia and I will look in here, in the cupboards, and Alfie and Fabian head into the boy's hallway. The person could've snuck though there."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for Alfie to stay here, and Patricia to come with me?" Fabian asked. I guess he's still mad at Alfie about the whole Joy thing.

I nodded my head and took Alfie's hand. "Yes. Alfie stays with me."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Now go!" I said. It felt good to be the bossy girl every now and then. But inside I knew I would always be the ditzy blonde.

Patricia and Fabian headed out to the boy's hallway, and I turned to Alfie.

"Now. We search. Obviously if they're here, they'll be very near us."

I turned to the mummy.

"Alfie, you've been in this, does it lock?"

"Yeah, but you can get in on the outside."

"Awesome, try opening it."

Alfie pulled on the lock, and was managing to open it, when a leg stuck out and kicked him in the shin.

**Sorry it was so short, but write more later if I receive enough reviews!**

**~*fraytray*`**


	19. Locks and Let Down

**Happy Saturday! I'm officially done with dance for the summer, which is sad, but I can write more, so expect a chapter a day!**

**I'd like to let everyone know that I participated in HOA One Shot Day, which was awesome! I published a one shot entitled "Speechless," and I'd love for you to check it out, and don't forget to review!**

**Also, there's been a lack of reviews, so if you could review right now, and let me know you're still reading, you would get a shout out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Amber's POV ***

Alfie pulled on the lock, and was managing to open it, when a leg stuck out and kicked him in the shin. Then, the lock closed.

"Agh!" Alfie leaped back in alarm and fear. I darted over to him, and took his hand.

"Someone's there." I whispered.

"Who do you think it is?" Alfie asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but if we stood on guard for a while, they'd soon get uber hungry or thirsty or tired, or whatever, and they'll come out."

Alfie nodded, looking slightly bewildered, and he sat down next to me.

"Ok, I'll go and get Fabian and Patricia, you wait here, and don't move, whatever you do."

"Okay, Ambs. See you in a minute."

*** Alfie's POV ***

Amber had left me alone in the foyer, with the knowledge that someone was there, hiding inside the mummy. I gulped.

"_Psst. Louis." _The mummy creaked open.

"Huh?" I tensed all my muscles, and turned to the mummy. "Jerome?"

Jerome swiftly escaped the mummy, and come over to sit next to me.

"Jerome! They can't know you're in here! And thanks for kicking me."

"Alfie." He said threateningly. "Tell me what's going on. Between you and your little gang. Tell me, Alfie. Tell me everything."

I knew I couldn't tell the truth, and I was a horrible liar.

"We… were trying to figure out whether there was something behind Nina and Eddie's… misfortunes."

"You liar. Tell me. I heard something about poison."

I panicked. _How could I save myself? _"Well… the truth is… we think someone poisoned Nina."

"Huh?"

"She's poisoned."

"And that's all you know."

I nodded, holding my breath.

"Well, I've got something to show you.

My heart leapt. "What?"

"You can't tell your little "gang" anything. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

He nodded, and stood up, walking over to the mummy. He opened it, and pulled a hidden level in the door.

And at that moment, the most miraculous thing happened. The wall at the back of the mummy opened to reveal a staircase going down below the kitchen.

"You like it?" Jerome asked.

I grinned. "It's not bad."

"Shall we?"

I thought for a minute. I didn't want to betray my friends. But Jerome was my best friend, and I didn't want him getting suspicious. I nodded. "Let's go."

*** Fabian's POV ***

We entered the foyer with Amber at the lead. "Alfie, did anything happen?" Alfie?" She said panicked, "he's gone."

And right in front of Amber's eyes, a swirl of black smoke appeared, and Amber was looking in to the eyes of Senkhara.

And I thought to myself, _It Never Seems To End._

**That's it! Please review letting me know you're still reading, and review if you have an instagram! Follow fraytray for a shout out!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	20. Winding Passage

**I MISS YOU GUYS! Ok, so I found out I had loads of school work to do this summer, so I've been working 24/7 on that, and then I went on a road trip, hen I had two tooth extractions and my gum bled forever, I am so sorry! I**

**But no one reviews this story! I got two reviews in four weeks! If you want me to keep writing, review, because it seems like no one's there.:(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Amber's POV ***

"Senkhara?"

"You fools! You let him get away!"

"Away?"

"The boy! He went with that blonde one down the passage."

"Jerome?"

"That's the name."

What passage?" I asked.

"In the mummy, you fools! How are you supposed to find the Mask of Anubis, when none of you can navigate something across the room?"

I headed toward the mummy statue, the Sibuna gang at my heels. I reached out to open it, but quickly resisted when I saw dust and cobwebs.

"Fabian, you open it." I said, stepping back.

He shrugged at stepped forward, opening the statue.

And of course, there was a passage. A winding passage. We turned to each to each other.

"Did they go down?" I asked.

We turned to the ghost, but were not surprised to see that her threatening figure had vanished from sight.

"I think so." Fabian said.

And so we headed down the winding passage.

*** Eddie's POV ***

Lost in my unconsciousness, I kept seeing a faded vision of this girl. I wasn't conscious enough to describe what she looked like, but she held an axe, and she stared at me villainously. Clouds of black smoke surrounded her, and she held up the axe, and I prepared for my doom.

At that moment my deep brown eyes shot wide open and I panicked. I was in a white room, and man and woman dressed in white with a big red cross of their chests.

They all turned to me and looked at me curiously, some looking overjoyed, and some were staring at me as if I was some kind of ghost.

"Eddie Miller?" One cried. _Who was Eddie Miller?_

_"Shhh!" _The rest called.

I rubbed my forehead ad looked up at the people.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Concussion. I knew it." One said.

Right now, I couldn't put my finger on what a "concussion" was, but I did know what that my head was throbbing like hell.

The people were talking privately to each other for a long time, and they kept casting sideways glances at me, until finally, one took a deep breath, and headed towards me.

"Boy, what call your recall of your past?"

There was only one thing I could remember. I rubbed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Red hair, blue eyes… P-Pat-t-r-cia… Williamson.

**Awww! So cute!**

**Review for an update!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	21. 1890

**Chapter 21! This is when the mystery really starts unfurling!**

**My excuse for no second update yesterday was that there was an ant infestation on my laptop (yes, I know that sounds incredibly stupid) and I couldn't type, and it took forever to clear.**

**Again, not many reviews. If you're reading, review as well, so I know because if I'm writing for nobody, then I might as well not write. Review if you don't want it to end.**

**This chapter is for** Howardcarterrocks. **People like that keep going.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Fabian's POV ***

As we headed down the passage, I started wondering if this was the right thing. I didn't want any other mysteries at hand, my main concern was finding my beloved Nina. Without her, my whole world spun around the other way.

"Amber, are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you want Alfie or not?"

"Well, what I this isn't the right way?" I pointed out.

Amber stopped ad turned to me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if this is a trap? What if we're just walking to our doom?"

"Why would to ghost send us down a trap?" Patricia asked, "She wants us to find the mask, doesn't she?"

I shook my head. "You never know what she could be thinking."

"Come on Fabian, don't be a chicken. Imagine Nina were here, how would you impress her?" Amber said.

I took a deep breath. "Fine. We'll go. But if there's any problem, don't come crying to me."

The girls rolled their eyes ad continued through the passage. After a while, it came to a steep slope leading downwards to who knows where.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, Fabian." Amber said, "I want Alfie."

I didn't think she should be too upset. Patricia's boyfriend was hit by a tree branch, and my girl was poisoned. But I kept going anyway, not wishing to say a word.

Finally, we reached a door. It was tall, about ten feet, and of course, there was no handle. It was as dusty as any Frobisher-related thing.

"Well, how are we supposed to get in?" Amber stated the obvious.

"Well, Sibuna is expert at this kind of thing." Patricia pointed out.

I nodded. "You're right." I took a deep breath, searching for any kind of lever or clue.

We looked around fro a while, when suddenly, I realized something. Big creaky doors in hidden places. The cellar. 1890! I looked up, and sure enough, there lay the eights that looked like snakes.

"Amber! Patricia!"

They both stopped their searching and came to my side.

"Look! The eights that look like snakes!" I immediately reached up and entered "1890" in the lock. The door creaked open and what I saw inside I would never forget.

There lay, my magic, my spirit, my heart, my soul, my life, my love.

There lay Nina Martin.

**Oooh! Keep checking and please review so that I don't stop writing!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	22. Too Good To Be True

**Long time no update! I've had school, but I've been reading the reviews and I am overjoyed to find so many reviews. After reading them, I'm not going to stop, but keep reviewing please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Fabian's POV ***

…There lay Nina Martin. She was not conscious, but the very sight of her almost made me faint.

"Nina!" Amber cried.

"Oh my god!" Patricia added.

Unfortunately, I was absolutely speechless at the beautiful sight of my loved one, Nina Martin, but both Amber and Patricia could read my mind.

"Try not to drool too much." Patricia said.

"Nina!" Amber repeated.

At that moment, I feel down to my knees at Nina's side, and took her hand. It was cold, but I felt right through that. I had taken her gentle hand many a time, but only this time, I was not in any kind of romantic bliss. I was in fear. Fear of my dear beloved being… I couldn't even consider my thoughts.

"Well, is she okay? Can you feel her pulse?" Patricia asked.

I reached her wrist, and to my heavenly relief, her pulse was beating. It was slow and it was weak, but it was there, and that was what mattered.

"It's there." I said, barely able to understand my words. I didn't believe that I was alive at this point in time. I could only take her smooth hand, and take a few deeps breaths. I tried to smile, but the whole event was not believable. I knew for the most part what was going on, but all of it was too heavenly to be at all possible.

"Fabian, do you need to rest upstairs?" Amber asked in her ditzy little way.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

"Should we tell anyone that we found our housemates poisoned body in a secret passage?" She asked.

"Maybe, but who would we tell?" I asked.

Amber went straight down the list.

"Victor?"

"We'd be feeding him information."

"Vera?"

"She'll tell Victor."

"Trudy?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"Jasper?"

"No, he's not… involved… enough."

"Ms. Andrews?"

"She doesn't live here, and Victor would get suspicious."

"Jason?"

"Same as Ms. Andrews."

This continued for a long time, and we could never decide who we would elect.

Suddenly, Nina began speaking. But it wasn't in the adorable voice Nina always spoke in. It was Senkhara's voice.

_"Get out of this tunnel! Grave danger, I warn you! Step outside! Do not stay here! It will never be safe!"_

I looked at Amber in Patricia in grave fear, knowing what they were thinking.

"We can't leave Nina!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

"We have to! What would Victor think if we came in the foyer with a possessed Nina?" Patricia said.

"Patricia, I'm not leaving Nina."

"Stop being such a baby!" She yelled.

"I'm not a baby, I'm in love!" By now I was crying like never before, with fear and doubt until suddenly, I heard the rumble of thunder above Anubis House.

**Thunderstorm! What do you think? Review if you want the next chapter to be Eddie's POV or Fabian's POV. I'll count the votes, and that will be the plan!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	23. Dissolving

**How's your weekend? I was so happy with everyone's answers to my POV question, but it's Fabian who won. I think I might do some more of those!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Fabian's POV ***

The rumble of thunder above Anubis house was no exaggeration, and it soon turned to lightning.

"Thunder!" Amber squealed, and soon enough, people upstairs were all panicking. Everyone was called into the kitchen, but only two people remained upstairs. Mara and Joy.

Eddie was in the hospital, Nina, Amber, Patricia and I were down here, Jerome and Alfie… where were they? They headed down this passage earlier, didn't they? Why weren't they in this chamber with us?

"Guys, Jerome and Alfie should be here, right?" I asked.

"They took this passage." Patricia said.

"Exactly, so… where are they?"

"Doesn't matter right now. They're not my main concern, and they shouldn't be yours either. Not after the Joy fiasco." Patricia said wisely.

"Guys! We've got to get out!" Amber cried.

"No! I can't leave Nina!" I cried, turning purple with fury. By now the thunder was roaring all over.

"Then I guess you can stay, but I'm outta here!"

"Fine, you go. I don't need anyone around me who doesn't understand true love. Patricia, you two dated for ten bloody minutes! Amber, admit it, you don't love Alfie! You just need a boyfriend to make you look all pretty and perfect. I'm in love with Nina Martin, NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!" I needed to let that out, as selfish and cruel it may have sounded.

Amber burst into tears and began up the passage, back to the house. Patricia followed, and suddenly felt like a nobody. I felt like I was in prison. I would have completely broken down if it weren't for… Nina. She looked so beautiful lying there.

Now you see, I would've thought up a whole poem about her there, but I was sharply cut off. Earlier, I mentioned being in prison. Well, now I was most definitely in prison. For, suddenly, Amber cried louder than I had ever heard her cry before.

"IT'S LOCKED! HELP US!" she screamed.

And on the inside, I screamed too. Because it was all over for me now. It Had Never Seemed To End, but now I knew it would never end, because someone was behind all this, from to Eddie's back, the poisoning, to Joy's arrival, to all this? My brain fell into a trance, and I remained still while my world crush and dissolved around me.

**Not good. Review ideas, or PM me if you have a GOOD idea! All PM'S read and replied to!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	24. Good News

Ok first, I'd like to apologize. I'm moving tomorrow, and the house is… hectic. I'd also like to say thanks, because just the other day I learned that my story has 10,000 views! Not nearly as many _RE_views though, so please do, last time… not many.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

*** Amber's POV ***

"IT'S LOCKED! HELP US!" I cried, tears bursting from my eyes. "WE'RE LOCKED IN! FABIAN! PATRICIA! WE'RE TRAPPED!"

Patricia ran up the stairs, panic all over her. "I'll open it." She said, more than triumphantly. She stepped right in front of me, and flung her fist at the door. Bad idea. For suddenly, right before she had landed her punch, the door turned to metal, and as her fist was crushed by metal, she let out a blood-curdling scream. I heard her knuckles crack, and possibly break, and she had cut her hand on a loose piece f metal. Blood was involved.

"FABIAN!" I called, afraid to look once more at Patricia's hand, but I knew calling Fabian wouldn't do much. All he wanted was Nina.

But I guess Patricia's scream had caught his ear, because he came up, tears screaming down his nearly purple face. When he saw Patricia, he panicked.

"Patricia!"

"Fabian, she's hurt, do something!" I yelled.

"What? How am I supposed to…?" He asked, his fury returning.

We fought for a while, and Patricia screamed in pure agony.

Suddenly, Senkhara appeared. I wanted nothing more to do with her, unless she had explanations.

"What do YOU want?" I asked.

"Amber_, shush." _ Fabian hissed.

"All of you are in grave danger. I warned you to evacuate, but I suppose your enemy prevented you. Who knows how long you'll be down here, unless you listen to me now. I know who's behind all this-"

"Who?" I cried. She totally ignored me.

"None of you know anything about her, but I know her well. She is greedy for power, and wants the Mask of Anubis as much as I. The thing is, I have greater abilities than her, living in Robert's home. Only The Chosen One herself has been taken over my this young lady's power. I can cure her-"

"NINA? YOU CAN CURE NINA?" I clapped my hand over Fabian's mouth, though I was quite excited myself.

"Shut up, lovesick one. Do not speak a word. I can cure her, but I need your help. Upstairs-"

'We can't get upstairs!"

"You too, stupid one, shut up." How rude. "You will be free, because this fine woman forgot to block up the bottom passage." Senkhara cracked up.

"FREE?" Fabian asked. "NINA?" He laughed, like he had never been in a such a mood before. He seemed to be put in this lovesick trance.

Meanwhile, Patricia had gathered her senses, because this news brought the mood up to the ceiling. "Who is this young woman, might I ask?"

Senkhara seemed friendly in some way as she giggled merrily. "She's my sister."

**WOW! SO MUCH HAPPENING! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~*fraytray*~**


	25. Coming Together

**I'm so sorry I stopped writing! I can explain! I moved house last weekend and then I had a book report that I had to work on all day every day. I'm so sorry!**

**Hardly any reviews! The one I LOVED was one from a guest called "i 3 fraytray." (I love you too!) I would PM them, but they're a guest. I always PM ideas, and maybe even tell a secret or two on my writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

*** Patricia's POV ***

Senkhara has a sister? What? Eviler than _her? _Is that even possible?

"Listen to me. There is a passage that goes underneath Anubis house that is open, but we _must_ be quiet. If someone hears or - even worse - sees us, we're dead."

"You're already dead." I muttered under my breath, sniggering. She looked me hard in the eye.

"So, if you lead us down this passage, may we bring Nina? And how will you heal her?"

"I'm powerful, boy. I can do anything."

"Except getting the mask." I had to add, again under my breath. This time she looked at me again, only now I felt a sharp pain in my head, but it wasn't much compared to my hand, and I was fine.

"Fabian, you get Nina, and we'll go." said Amber.

And that's how it went. I climbed down the stairs, scooped Nina up bridal style, and carried her back up.

"Back down the stairs, that's where the passage is." Said the ghost. I sighed.

When we were all ready to go, Senkhara shoved her palm put, and part of the wall disappeared, revealing another passage. We stepped through, and Senkhara repeated the process, this time, closing the door. There seems to be footsteps in the dust, like someone had been here, but I took it out of my mind. The ghost led us down the passage, which wound on for some time, and we soon came to a dead end.

Senkhara once again opened the wall with her palm, and a staircase appeared. After rapidly climbing up, we found ourselves in the laundry room. Trudy was there instead of Vera, and she looked at us very curiously.

"How on earth… Jerome and Alfie just came out the same way…!"

"What? Jerome and Alfie!"

Just then, Trudy saw Nina.

"Is Nina okay?" she asked frantically. "Does she need any medicine?"

"She's fine, she just… passed out in the heat. But she's just fine, she's breathing okay, and everything." Fabian said.

Next, Trudy noticed my hand.

"Patricia? Are you okay?" She asked ever more frantically.

"Oh… yes… it's… fake. It was for Jason, he wanted us to do some… acting drills." In the heat, Nina had a minor faint, but… we're fine!"

"Oh, good, I thought something was wrong, why did you come in this way? She asked.

"We came from the back of the school, we thought it would be faster. Jerome and Alfie probably did the same." Amber said.

"Ahh, well go ahead then. I thought you were hurt."

"Oh, no, not at all." I said. "Where's Vera?" I added.

"She's in a meeting with Victor, who knows." Trudy said.

As we left, and headed upstairs into Nina and Amber's room, we sat down, and my heart beat a million times faster.

For Nina martin was beginning to stir.

**Review please! I love you guys!**


End file.
